Many can companies have made cans with an open coin slot formed in the top of a can. Such coin receiving cans are usually provided for charitable institutions as coin collectors for fund drives and such.
Banking and savings and loan institutions have also provided coin bank applicators for use on cans having a common coin slot formed in their tops. U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,431, which issued to McGee on Oct. 15, 1940, shows one example of an applicator provided to encourage the saving of coins in a conventional tin can.
With the advent of flip top cans, no known form of applicative coin slot therefor exists. The present invention is directed to a coin slot constructed for insertion into the opening in a can top remaining after removal of the tear-out type tab provided in flip-top cans.